


Octokitten Mutiny!

by yalejosie



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Octokittens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie
Summary: For mechtober 25-27 TBI/TentaclesIn which the octokittens stage a mutiny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Octokitten Mutiny!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written solely so I could say I did mechtober at least once lmao

Drumbot Brian was piloting the ship, as usual. The Mechanisms were headed to a star system that was rumoured to be in the middle of a very bloody civil war, and as a result the crewmates were all in high spirits. That morning, a cake had been baked with “Happy Almost Time for Bloodbath Day!” frosted in dripping red lettering among the top. 

Brian had been adjusting the coordinates when he heard a scuttling coming from the vents. He sighed, and made sure the coordinates were right. While Jonny usually knew better than to kill Brian while he was in the navigation room, he figured all bets were off when they were all so close to landfall. 

Instead of a murderous Jonny D’ville dropping out of the vents, a horde of octokittens splattered onto the floor in a swarming rampage. They overwhelmed Brian, with the robot suffocating under the mass of tentacles and squamous flesh. The last thing Brian heard before he blacked out was the sound of victorious mews.

  
  


\---

The Aurora was usually kind enough to the crewmates. She allowed them to live in her, which was a fucking privilege considering how much they tore her apart. However, sometimes she allowed herself to be a bit mischievous. 

One of the perks of being a machine was being able to pick up most languages quickly. As such, after a few millennia, she’d been able to decipher the octokittens' mews into something slightly intelligible. And today, they had declared a mutiny. 

Now, Aurora was deeply kind to the crew, but she savored the idea of them being knocked down a few pegs by a potential mutiny. So Aurora made a deal: she would let the octokittens use her vents for the attack as long as they didn’t harm Nastya. They agreed, and she giggled maniacally as the abominations attacked the crew one by one, and brought them to the brig. The only person who she felt bad about being attacked was Brian, who had been in her navigation room. Oh well, small sacrifices would have to be made in the name of some good fun. 

  
  


\---

Even though Tim was tied up, he was having an amazing time. His beautiful,  _ beautiful _ octokittens had staged a mutiny! He was so proud of them!

“Oh, they grow up so fast!” Tim cried in excitement. If he could cry, he would be wiping away a proud tear by then.

“Shut up, Tim.” Jonny grumbled. He was actively trying to bite through his restraints to no avail. 

“Eurgh!” Marius exclaimed as an octokitten crawled onto him. 

The rest of the crew was tied up as well. However, most of them were taking it well, laughing and talking amongst themselves as the octokittens oozed around the room.

  
  


“Raph! It’s great to see you again! You’ve been in your lab for weeks!” Ivy cried happily as Raph was brought into the brig on the backs of the octokittens. 

“Ivy! Hey! I was doing some experiments on one of the squamous creatures we picked up on our way out of the Yggdrasil system, sorry I’ve been so busy! How’s the library?”

“Going great! I’ve gotten my new organization system in place, and everything is so much easier to find!”

“Awesome! I definitely need to come in and reference some books on the Yggdrasil system.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

  
  


All the conversations in the room were interrupted by a large meow from the center of the room.

“Oh, Better Jonny’s trying to talk!” Tim cooed. 

“Better what now?! Y’know what, never mind.” Jonny grumbled. “Fucking translate, Tim, and tell us what the hell they want, since you love them so much.”

Now, no matter how much he loved the octokittens, Tim couldn’t understand them. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to pretend to with all his might.

  
  


As the octokitten Better Jonny meowed, Tim ‘translated’, cheekily saying, “They want Jonny and Marius to be nicer to them, the permission to sleep on beds, and better food. If we don’t fulfill these demands, they are going to pilot the Aurora to the farthest planet away from the civil war we’re going to.”

All the crewmates in the brig gasped, and if you strained your ears closely, howling mechanical laughter could be heard. Jonny sighed, then spoke.

“Fine, fine as the captain of the Aurora-”

“FIRST MATE!” Everyone else in the brig joyfully interrupted. 

“Fine, as the  _ first mate _ of the Aurora, we officially accept your demands, you abominations.”

The sounds of octofeline cheers rang throughout the brig, and the crew were freed from their restraints. 

\---

In the end, The Mechanisms made it to the planet and enjoyed a particularly brutal civil war. While they were gone, the octokittens enjoyed more freedom than ever before aboard the Aurora. They ransacked the fridge, slept in the crewmates beds, and chewed through wires, knowing that the crew couldn’t do shit about it, even when they returned. 

And when the crew did return, if there were a few wiggly masses beneath the pillows at night, they knew better than to say anything. Couldn’t risk another mutiny, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked that utter bullshit, anways if you liked it leave a comment to feed me! Have a lovely night! Time to go to sleep!


End file.
